Moments like this - Ces moments là
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Petits moments d'amitié entre Luffy et Zoro. Traduction du recueil de drabbles d'Akurosa. Le lien vers son profile est dans le chapitre ;)
1. I know I won't fall

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Cette fois ci, c'est un écrit dans un style complètement différent de celui dont j'ai l'habitude. Et pour cause: c'est pas moi qui ai écrit tout ça! J'ai lu l'été dernier un recueil de petits drabbles sur l'amitié entre Luffy et Zoro en anglais, écrit par Akurosa, et qui m'avait beaucoup plu. Ayant une folle envie de vous faire profiter de ces jolis petits moments, j'ai donc demandé à l'auteure si je pouvais les traduire... et elle a accepté! :D C'est donc son travail que je vous présente, et je la remercie encore énormément pour son accord!**

**J'en profite aussi pour lui faire de la pub! Je sais que certains d'entre vous lisent ou même écrivent aussi en anglais, donc passez voir sur son profile: vous y trouverez plein d'autres jolis textes, en général sur l'amitié des muguiwaras.**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, le lien est sur mon profile, pas moyen de faire paraître l'adresse entière ici... :s Je suis une quiche :( **

**Les titres des chapitres ainsi que celui du recueil seront en anglais et traduits entre parenthèses à côté à chaque fois, comme à sa demande :)**

**Sur ce, je pense que c'est à peu près tout! ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ni les histoires! Pour le coup, rien n'est à moi! ^^**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1: I know I won't fall (Je sais que je ne tomberai pas).**

Usopp sifflotte doucement, alors qu'il attend patiemment qu'un poisson morde à l'appât qu'il a fabriqué lui même. Ses deux jambes dépassent entre les barreaux de la rambarde, alors il est en sécurité comparé à son Capitaine, l'utilisateur de fruit du démon sur lequel Usopp fait bien attention de garder un oeil.

La patience n'est pas une des plus grandes vertus de Luffy, et l'interminable attente l'a rendu agité. Il se tient debout sur la fine barre de bois, profitant du coucher de soleil devant lui. Le pirate au chapeau de paille se tient le plus près possible du bord, sans tomber pour le moment, mais c'est trop près pour Usopp.

''Tu vas tomber,'' préviens Usopp.

''Non, je ne tomberai pas,'' répond simplement Luffy alors qu'il va et viens en étirant ses bras endoloris.

''Tu vas le regret- Oh, oh, oh!'' Usopp, trop excité par la saccade se détourne de son capitaine et tire sur sa cane à pêche. Il ne sent pas le vent fort du soir qui fait s'envoler le chapeau de paille de la tête de son propriétaire.

''Ah!'' Luffy crie de surprise alors que ses mains s'étirent déjà vers son trésor. Il représente sa promesse à Shanks et il ne peut pas le perdre. Encore un peu plus... encore un peu plus...

''Et nous avons la prise du capitaine Usopp pour... LUFFY!'' Usopp crie alors qu'il voit son ami basculer vers ce qui sera sa mort – vers la mer. Il essaie de lâcher sa cane et d'attraper Luffy en même temps, mais la panique a pris le contrôle de son esprit. Ses paumes deviennent moites et ses mains s'emmêlent dans la ficelle de ses outils de pêche.

_Non non non non non! _Pense Usopp, alors qu'il tente de plonger vers son ami, mais son saut est trop court et Luffy tombe.

''Putain!'' Zoro, qui est soudainement apparu derrière Usopp, jure ; il s'est éraflé les genoux et les coudes après son impressionnant saut de la vigie pour venir en aide à son capitaine. Usopp n'a jamais été aussi heureux de le voir, intentions meurtrières ou pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se relève, sa poigne sur la cheville de son capitaine ne se desserrant pas d'un cran. Il jette un regard noir au garçon qui pend la tête à l'envers, fort peu en sécurité car au dessus de l'océan, mais bon sang: _il sourit_. ''Je devrais te lâcher ici et maintenant rien que pour être aussi peu prudent, Luffy.''

Luffy rit, le vent le faisant se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

''Mais tu ne le feras pas.''

Ce n'est pas une question. Ni une supplique, ni un chalenge.

''Non'' Zoro soupire, car l'autre a raison et il le sait. ''Je le ferai pas''.

Après avoir remonté à bord le plus jeune, le vert retourne là où il a laissé ses précieux katanas et se réinstalle pour dormir.

''J'te l'avais dit!'' sourit Luffy, étalé sur le sol, Zoro l'ayant lâché sans cérémonie. Il se relève et cette fois, une main tenant bien son chapeau, saute se remettre sur la rambarde. ''Je tomberai pas!''

Usopp ouvre la bouche pour protester, parce que techniquement Luffy est tombé, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas tombé _dans la mer,_ mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il est coupé par un rugissement féroce.

''LUFFY! DESCENDS DE CETTE MAUDITE DE BARRIÈRE!''

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Celle ci est sympa, mais ce n'est pas une des meilleures, il y en a de vraiment magnifiques! J'espère en tout cas que la traduction est correcte... suis pas bilingue, moi! ^^**

**À bientôt pour le prochain! (Bah non, je ne vous poste pas tout d'un coup, sinon c'est pas drôle! :p)**

**Bonne continuation à vous tous, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Je transmettrais à l'auteure, ou sinon pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez carrément le lire en anglais et lui laisser une petite review, je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir! ;)**

**Jya na!**


	2. Yubashiri

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà :) Je pense que devrais poster un chapitre tous les jours pour ce recueil, après je ne promet rien, y'a des fois où il risque d'y avoir du retard: le temps de traduire, et avec mon emploi du temps bien chargé même en vacances... ^^**

**Voici donc le deuxième petit drabble de la série! Celui ci se passe après Thriller Bark, au moment où Zoro rend hommage à son sabre brisé. L'auteure a voulu imaginer que Brook laisse à Zoro un moment seul avec son Yubashiri, et Luffy arrive à ce moment là, cherchant son second.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier Lilalie! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre vu que tu es en guest, mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et c'est vrai que je suis d'accord avec toi: on ne trouve malheureusement pas assez de fanfictions sur l'amitié, c'est dommage :(**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2: Yubashiri**

Lorsque le pirate au chapeau de paille trouve son second assis devant son épée brisée, il est en deuil. Même si ce n'est pas évident, comme tout ce qui concerne Zoro, et même si celui ci est droit et fier comme toujours, même s'il relève la tête vers lui avec son indifférence habituelle, Luffy le sait. Et en tant que son capitaine, en tant que son meilleur ami, c'est le rôle de Luffy de lui remonter le moral.

''Si un jour je meurs,'' déclare le pirate au chapeau de paille en s'asseyant à côté de l'autre adolescent, ''je veux mourir comme Yubashiri''.

Si ç'avait été un autre jour, Zoro aurait surement été assez surpris par le fait que son capitaine connaissait le nom du katana, ou il l'aurait charrié sur le fait que le caoutchouc ne rouille pas pour ensuite s'effondrer. Mais aujourd'hui, Zoro demande seulement:

''À mes côtés?''

''Ouaip'' Luffy claque ses mains deux fois et incline la tête en l'honneur du sabre brisé, remerciant le sabre qui a, depuis longtemps, fait ce que Luffy espère qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de faire lui même. ''En me battant à tes côtés''.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, cette fois aussi les petits coms sont les bienvenus ;)**

**Pour le mot sangloter, c'est la traduction exacte, l'auteure ayant écrit ''he sobers'', mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a mieux comme traduction, quelque chose qui n'enlève pas le sens de la phrase, vu que là c'est plus comme si son âme pleurait mais sans que ça ne voit au niveau de son corps (larmes et tout)... En tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Et n'ayant pas trouvé de traduction qui pourrait rendre ça, ben oui, j'ai mit ''sangloter''... -' Donc désolée à ceux dont ce terme a pu attirer l'attention, et si vous avez la solution à mon 'problème', n'hésitez pas à me le dire par MP ou par review, comme vous voulez! :) Merci ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne continuation à tous et à la prochaine! ;)**


	3. An eye for an eye

**Bonjour, bonjour! **

**Avant de commencer, je crois que je vais déjà m'excuser du retard... Désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, le coeur y était mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette dernière semaine :(**

****Sinon, concernant le chapitre, pas grand chose à dire, hormis que celui ci se passe avec un type quelconque appartenant au passé de Zoro, et dont le nom n'est pas cité. Surement pas très important ^^****

****Remerciements: à MlleLauChan pour avoir accepté de me béta-reader pour la suite de ce recueil! Sans toi, je ne compte pas le nombre de petites fautes qui se glisseraient dans cette fic! XD ****

**Disclaimer: bon au bout de deux chapitres, vous êtes au courant: rien n'est à moi! D'ailleurs je crois que je vais arrêter de le mettre, sinon ça va faire vieux disque rayé à la longue XD (ben oui, les chapitres ils sont nombreux! ^^)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3: An eye for an eye (Oeil pour oeil).**

''Tu as tué mon frère!'' L'homme crie sauvagement pour se faire entendre contre la tempête qui fait rage. Il agite sa lame, s'assurant que le Démon comprenne clairement son intention, ce que, à sa grande satisfaction, le démon fait. Le Démon a deux sabres, dans ces horribles mains qui ont ôté la vie de son précieux frère mais il n'ose les lever. Le Démon ne peut pas, pas sans risquer la vie du garçon à la veste rouge.

Avec le sifflement sauvage d'un animal blessé, le Démon fait lentement un pas en avant. Il y a une lueur de folie dans ses yeux qui les font presque briller d'un éclat rouge sang, et à cette vue, la théorie de l'homme est confirmée.

Roronoa Zoro est la personnalisation de l'enfer, Satan lui même, le Démon qui a détruit son frère de sang froid.

''Tu as tué mon frère'' Répète l'homme, calmement maintenant. Il renverse le chapeau de paille et empoigne une touffe des cheveux noirs du garçon inconscient sur lequel il est assis, tirant sur sa tête et plaçant le couteau sur la peau de son cou d'un mouvement fluide. L'homme a rêvé de ce moment toutes les nuits, depuis des années maintenant. Il sait exactement où ce sera fatal. Il regarde le démon dans les yeux tandis qu'il rit. ''Maintenant c'est mon tour.''

* * *

**Celle là est assez sombre ^^ Mais bon, c'est pas écrit que Luffy mourrait, hein! Alors on peut toujours dire que Zoro a réussi à le sauver et à botter les fesses du monsieur ^^**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu,**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à bientôt! ;)**


	4. What Luffy takes for granted

**Bonjour tout le monde! Encore un nouveau chapitre! o/**

**Celui ci parle un peu de Chusoek, un jour particulier en Corée, le pays de l'auteure :) Ne vous en faites pas, le concept de ce jour est expliqué dans le texte ;)**

**C'est à peu près tout! ^^**

**Remerciements: à MlleLauChan pour avoir accepté d'être ma beta-reader sur cette fic! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot jusqu'ici!**

**On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 4: What Luffy takes for granted (Ce que Luffy considère comme allant de soi)**

''Ok les gars. Sanji-kun sur la viande, Usopp sur le chapeau. Et moi sur le Marimo. On ne se dégonfle pas ok?''

''Nami, Usopp, Sanji! Qu'est ce que vous chuchotez tous en cercle?''

''L-Luffy! Euh, en fait on était en train de parler d'un truc cool qu'on a trouvé dans un livre! Pas vrai Sanji-kun?''

''Tout ce que Nami-san dira! Tout ce que ses jolies lèvres prononce-''

''C'est ça, c'est ça. En tout cas, aujourd'hui c'est Chusoek Luffy!''

''Chusoek?''

''Le capitaine Usopp va expliquer. Dans ce livre, nous avons trouvé l'histoire d'un pays lointain qui s'appelle la Corée. Ils ont un jour où ils célèbrent la vie et où ils expriment leur gratitude pour les choses importantes dans leurs vies. Les membres de la famille reviennent de tout le pays à la maison principale et ils remercient les choses qu'ils font sans y penser à deux fois d'habitude. Et c'est aujourd'hui!''

''On est pas en Corée.''

''Vrai Luffy, mais on pense que ce serait super si on le célébrait aussi! Ce sera comme un grand festival. Sanji-kun va même préparer des tonnes de nourriture, pas vrai Sanji-kun?''

''Tes désirs sont des ordres Nami-Swan! Tout ce que tes merveilleuses lèvres sexy prononc-''

''Ça a l'air sympa! Je veux de la VIANDE!''

''Génial, mais la tradition veut qu'on exprime notre gratitude _avant_ de manger.''

''Donc Luffy... Luffy, où tu vas?''

''Je reviens tout de suite!''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''LUFFY DESCEND! TU M'ÉTRANGLES!''

''…''

''…''

''… Payez les gars.''

* * *

.

**Fini! :) L****e trio a parié sur ce que Luffy chérirait le plus, et c'est Nami qui a eu raison ^^**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et encore une fois, je transmettrais à l'auteure si vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot ;)**

**À la prochaine!**


	5. Common interest

**Salut à tous! ^^**

**Cette fois ci, l'auteure a voulu s'imaginer comment (et pourquoi) Zoro accepte Robin en tant que Nakama...**

**C'est donc parti pour le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!**

**Remerciements: toujours à MllelauChan pour son travail en tant que beta-reader sur cette fic, et à ceux qui ont reviwé, fav, followé!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5: Common interest (intérêt commun)**

Robin est habituée à la manière dont l'épéiste saisit son sabre lorsqu'elle se rapproche trop de lui. Elle a déjà vécu bien pire pour en être réellement blessée. Le cas échéant, elle est juste un peu surprise que l'homme qui montre tant de confiance à son Capitaine, refuse d'étendre cette confiance à la décision dudit Capitaine de faire d'elle leur nouvelle nakama.

Encore une fois, Robin est habituée à la manière dont le sabreur ne dort jamais en sa présence, silencieux mais tendu, suspicieux. Mais là encore, elle a déjà vécu bien pire pour en être blessée. Donc comme d'habitude, elle tente de lui donner la couverture quand il passe son temps appuyé à la rambarde et essaye de dormir.

Lorsque Zoro accepte la couverture, elle est vraiment surprise.

''Épéiste-san?''

''Merci,'' Zoro roule la couverture en boule et l'utilise comme oreiller. ''Et je ne parle pas que de la couverture.''

Les deux plus vieux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille restent silencieux alors qu'ils se souviennent du jour précédent. Ils commençaient à manquer de provisions et lorsqu'un monstre marin a fait surface, tout le monde a poussé des cris de joie. Luffy a été le premier à se propulser dans les airs pour attaquer la créature, et donc tout le monde, un peu désolé pour le chasseur qui allait être chassé, s'était contenté de regarder.

Lorsque le monstre marin a craché une substance noire qui a aveuglé et donc paralysé le garçon élastique, tous ont réagi de leur propre manière; jurons et panique excessifs, tirs, coups de pied...

Robin avait elle même tenté d'utiliser son Hana Hana no Mi pour attraper son Capitaine, mais la substance s'était aussi avérée glissante. La seule chose que sa centaine de bras avait pu attraper était de l'air.

_Luffy!_

Lorsque ses pouvoirs se sont révélés inutiles, elle a fait la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser; courir pour attraper le Capitaine elle même.

''C'est toi qui l'a rattrapé Épéiste-san,'' fait remarquer Robin. Zoro avait laissé la créature des mers à Sanji et Usopp, écarté les autres de son chemin et plongé du bateau pour attraper une bonne poignée de la veste rouge, afin de tomber tous les deux ensemble. ''Je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver.''

Le sabreur lève les yeux et rencontre ses orbes bleus, pas quelque chose que beaucoup osent faire. Son regard est sérieux et prudent comme toujours.

Mais il n'y a pas de soupçon.

''Tu t'en soucies assez pour essayer.''

La réponse sincère surprend Robin. Elle cligne une fois des yeux avant de lâcher un petit sourire.

Zoro n'avait jamais douté de la décision de Luffy; le seul fait qu'il ait toléré Robin sur le navire – même quand lui le voulait autrement – en était la preuve. Cependant, il était le second de Luffy. Il savait très bien comment Luffy pouvait être confiant et comment cela pouvait être utilisé contre lui. L'épéiste ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de son Capitaine – il devait voir par lui même.

Il se repose à nouveau sur l'oreiller qu'il a fait alors qu'il ferme les yeux avec une indifférence que Robin trouve étrangement flatteuse. Le capitaine en second ferme les yeux dans un renvoi clair mais il offre, presque comme une explication à sa nouvelle nakama:

''C'est assez pour moi.''

* * *

.

**Alors alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? :)**

**Juste aussi, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Hana Hana no Mi: c'est le fruit de l'éclosion, celui de Robin donc. L'auteure a mis ce nom en japonais, j'ai donc respecté ce choix et je ne l'ai pas traduit non plus.**

**Voilà! ^^ À bientôt! ;)**


	6. Observation and suspicion

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ce chapitre se passe après les évènements de Thriller Bark, lors de la fête où Luffy invite Brook à rejoindre l'équipage. Tout le monde est endormi (ou bourré ou inconscient) sauf deux personnes. L'auteure ne crois pas que Luffy n'aie absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé avec Zoro et Kuma. Elle s'est dit aussi qu'un Luffy un peu plus mature que d'habitude serait plus adapté à cette situation. Et je dois admettre que je suis plutôt d'accord, surtout que ça lui arrive aussi d'être sérieux...**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan pour le super travail que tu fais et pour le temps que tu m'accordes à corriger toutes mes fautes! ^^ En plus y'en a eu plein sur celui là! *honte***

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Observation and suspicion (observation et suspicion)**

**.**

Le murmure permanent est agaçant, comme un moustique bourdonnant et Sanji le traite comme s'il en était un; il tire les couvertures jusqu'aux oreilles et s'y cache. Étonnamment, ça marche.

Pendant soixante secondes.

''Et zut!'' Sanji repousse les couvertures d'un coup de pied et se lève pour trouver la source de son agacement avec l'intention de la mettre en pièces mais manque de bol, ladite source est la seule personne qu'il n'est pas autorisé à frapper.

''Luffy'', Sanji frotte son front alors qu'il demande à son Capitaine qui est blotti à côté de son compagnon blessé à l'autre bout de la pièce:

''Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, bon sang?''

''Je raconte mon rêve à Zoro.''

''Il est réveillé!'' Sanji se précipite en avant et même dans sa hâte, il prend bien soin de marcher sur ceux dont il est intimement persuadé d'avoir vu regarder Nami-san et Robin-chan une seconde de trop. Même si le blond ne l'admettra probablement jamais, il est abattu de voir l'épéiste dans le même état que celui dans lequel Chopper l'a laissé; couvert de bandages et endormi. Le regard de Sanji se tourne vers son Capitaine.

''Luffy tu auras plus d'espace si tu changes de places avec ses katanas,'' Sanji fronce les sourcils en voyant la manière dont l'adolescent est blotti contre le mur à gauche de Zoro. Luffy n'ose pas toucher son second de peur d'endommager les soins donnés par Chopper.

''Je peux pas.''

''… Pourquoi pas?''

Sanji n'est pas complètement surpris de voir ce Luffy calme et paisible, étrangement vulnérable. Malgré tout, il n'est pas très à l'aise, s'occuper de cet aspect de Luffy ayant toujours été... et bien... de la responsabilité de Zoro.

Pendant les nuits après les combats et lorsque Luffy guérissait de profondes blessures et de fièvres intenses, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait parfois des cauchemars. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, cherchait avec empressement le nakama qu'il était censé avoir perdu dans son rêve, et il ne se rendormait jamais avant que ce dernier ne réponde à ses appels au moins trois fois. Une fois satisfait, il se tournait vers son second (qui semblait toujours _savoir_ quand cela arrivait) et avec la même expression que celle qu'il portait à présent, il lui racontait son rêve. Le sabreur écoutait alors patiemment et puis tout simplement, il disait à son Capitaine de la fermer et de dormir.

Luffy ne s'en souvenait jamais au petit matin.

''Je ne peux pas toucher Kitetsu.''

Sanji sort aussitôt de ses pensées.

''Qui?''

''Kitetsu,'' Luffy pointe du doigt un des trois katanas posés de l'autre côté de Zoro. C'est celui avec le fourreau rouge-sang, celui que Zoro gronde parfois lors des batailles, la lame maudite. ''Il ne veut pas que je le fasse.''

Aussi fou que cela puisse sembler, Sanji est en fait du même avis que Luffy. Sans aucun doute Luffy a un meilleur instinct, mais même Sanji peut sentir une étrange froideur émanant du sabre.

Est-il en colère pour le prix que son maître a dû payer? Sanji se demande, mais il ne pousse pas la question plus loin.

''Cauchemar?'' Il demande à la place, même s'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. C'est étrangement perturbant de s'imaginer leur insouciant et joyeux Capitaine souffrant dans son sommeil. Au grand soulagement du blond, le Capitaine fait non de la tête.

''Pas un cauchemar. Juste un rêve. C'était comme si je flottais. C'était paisible.''

''Mais?''

''Mais ensuite,'' Luffy touche sa tête tandis qu'il se souvient de la chaleur familière qui lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Le sentiment de la sécurité avait engourdi les sens de Luffy, l'encourageant à retomber dans une lourdeur paisible et sans douleur. ''Quelqu'un a dit au revoir.''

La voix avait été calme et presque exceptionnellement douce mais ce qui avait alarmé Luffy avait été le faible accent de douleur, la légère supplique d'un pardon.

_Sayonara._

Les mots de Luffy atteignent Sanji comme s'il avait été frappé en plein dans le ventre. Il lui est si facile de s'imaginer cet imbécile penché sur son Capitaine et se laissant aller à cette rare affection qui se décuple souvent pour le jeune adolescent, que Sanji n'en doute pas une seule seconde; le rêve de Luffy est un souvenir. Mais si cela est un souvenir... Sanji serre les dents alors qu'il réalise son erreur.

Autant que Sanji ait pu tenté d'arrêter Zoro, une part de lui était sûre que ce dernier avait un plan. Zoro était Zoro. Aussi imprudent qu'il était, il n'était pas idiot et il connaissait ses limites. Donc Sanji s'était inquiété, mais il avait eu une confiance certaine, un morceau d'espoir que Zoro savait ce qu'il faisait. Sanji croyait que Zoro s'était opposé à Kuma parce qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour les sauver, et qu'ensuite _il reviendrait_.

Cependant Zoro avait fait ses adieux à son Capitaine. Zoro lui même, l'homme le plus déterminé que Sanji connaissait, ne s'était pas attendu à survivre.

Il avait laissé leurs côtés pour mourir.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun tour dans le sac du sabreur. Bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas, réalise Sanji. Ce fichu Marimo était trop héroïque, trop honorable, trop con pour vouloir dire autre chose que ce qu'il disait.

_Je te donnerai une tête, mais prend la mienne à la place._

''Putain de con à tendance auto-sacrificielle,'' siffle doucement Sanji, incapable d'ignorer la froideur dégoutante due au fait qu'il réalise à quel point il avaient été proches de perdre leur ami. À quel point ils avaient failli devoir vivre avec le fait que leur faiblesse avait couté la vie de leur nakama. Sanji prend une respiration et marmonne avec fureur. ''Fichu crétin dont la tête est une putain de décoration.''

''Sanji?''

Le cuisinier regarde son Capitaine, incapable de masquer sa rage. Il ne veut rien de plus que dire au garçon élastique ce qui s'est passé, à quel point Zoro a été si irréfléchi et comment il mérite d'être démoli. Pourtant...

''… Tu l'as dit toi même Luffy,'' répond finalement Sanji. Il le regrettera, mais il gardera le silence. Il comprend ce que Zoro a fait, parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose. ''Ce n'est qu'un rêve.''

''Oui,'' Luffy répète à contre coeur, ayant confiance dans l'assurance de son nakama. Tout de même, il ne bouge pas de là où il est blotti, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage endormi. ''Ce n'est qu'un rêve.''

Ce serait juste parfait, pense Sanji, si c'était réellement la vérité.

* * *

**Fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et/ou à laisser un petit mot à l'auteure sur la fiction d'origine, je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir! ;)**

**Sinon, à la fin de ce chapitre, l'auteure nous dit qu'elle a utilisé le mot ''sayonara'' sans le traduire en ''good bye'', le terme japonais ayant une finalité que le terme anglais ne reflète pas vraiment. Pour bien exprimer que Zoro voulait dire ''au revoir'' comme un au revoir pour de bon. Donc je l'ai laissé tel quel, évidement...**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien!**


	7. No pirate left behind

**Bonjour! :)**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 7 de ce recueil, qui se passe juste après la bataille entre les géants lorsque Zoro décide couper ses propres pieds pour se battre. Vivi a une petite discution avec Luffy.**

**Merci encore à MlleLauChan, ma super beta pour ce recueil!**

* * *

**No pirate left behind (Aucun pirate laissé derrière)**

**.**

''Luffy, il faut que tu parles à Zoro.''

Vivi tira son ami sur le côté en chuchotant avec urgence. Luffy penche la tête alors qu'il répond.

''Zoro dit qu'il va bien. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.''

''Ce n'est pas le problème,'' insista Vivi. ''Zoro a tenté de couper ses propres pieds. Ça ne peut pas être normal. Il est trop imprudent et un jour il va vraiment se blesser gravement.''

Luffy continua de la regarder, une lueur légèrement étonnée dans ses yeux marrons, et Vivi sentit son exaspération augmenter d'un cran. Un capitaine n'était pas un capitaine s'il ne pouvait pas faire attention aux siens et leur rappeler leurs limites lorsque c'était nécessaire. Respecter la force de Zoro et ses batailles était une chose, mais se tenir à côté et regarder Zoro ruiner potentiellement son futur avec eux en était une autre. Un pirate qui ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme de son équipage ne pouvait qu'être laissé en arrière.

''S'il avait perdu ses pieds il aurait fait une hémorragie et il serait mort! Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait plus jamais capable de courir! Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait alors?''

Luffy fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son amie lui demandait une chose si évidente. Le Capitaine répondit.

''Je marcherais.''

Et j'attendrais que Zoro nous rattrape.

.

* * *

**Voilà! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ;)**

**Merci à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui laissent des reviews, et à la prochaine!**


	8. They just are

**Et voilà le chapitre 8!**

**Pareil ici (je sais je radote, mais c'est important pour moi! ^^): merci à MllelauChan pour ton super travail de beta readeuse!**

* * *

**They just are (Ce qu'ils sont, tout simplement)**

**.**

''Tu penses qu'ils sont gays?''

Nami leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la question chuchotée de son amie. La princesse aux cheveux bleus était en train de regarder quelque chose en bas sur le pont et Nami éclata de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates, était blotti à côté de son second, le légendaire 'Chasseur de Pirate' – vite endormi. Avec le chapeau de paille de Luffy et les katanas de Zoro placés en sécurité entre eux deux, les pirates étaient probablement aussi près l'un de l'autre que deux personnes du même sexe ne se rapprocheraient jamais.

''Non,'' Nami sourit alors qu'elle regardait le duo ronflant avec tendresse. ''Ce sont juste des idiots.''

.

* * *

**Voili voilou... Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!**

**Jya matta ne! ;)**


	9. Forgiven but not forgotten

**Hola amigos! XD**

**Alors celui ci se passe juste après que Usopp ait rejoint l'équipage. Luffy et Usopp s'en sont bien sortis au final, mais Luffy a été obligé de traverser une certaine pression psychologique qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Dans ce chapitre, il est avec Zoro dans la vigie, cherchant un peu de réconfort.**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan, tu fais un travail formidable!**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur! Désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à certains d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces jours ci... Mais promis de chez promis, je le ferai! **

**C'est parti!**

* * *

**.**

**Forgiven but not forgotten (Pardonné mais pas oublié)**

**.**

''Zoro!''

''Luffy, tu veux pas arrêter de te hisser là dedans!? C'est déjà assez étroit comme ça!''

''C'est ton tour de garde et je voulais te tenir compagnie.''

''Va tenir compagnie à Usopp.''

''Usopp n'est pas toi.''

''… Tu fais le difficile. C'est pas bon.''

''Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?''

''Quand tu fais le difficile, ça finit jamais bien pour moi. Écarquilles pas les yeux de surprise et réfléchis-y. Tu me choisis toujours le premier pour te lancer en rocket et après je finis avec une commotion.''

''Mais je dis toujours que je suis désolé, non?''

''Eh ben après les 150 premières fois, j'ai décidé qu'être désolé ne suffit pas.''

''Zoro est méchant!''

''Non, je le suis pas.''

''Si tu l'es.''

''Non, je le suis pas!''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''… D'accord. Je suis méchant et je suis désolé ok? Arrête de faire la moue et dis moi ce qui t'embête.''

''… Y'a rien qui m'embête.''

''Si tu avais faim tu serais allé geindre auprès du love cook. Si tu t'ennuyais tu serais allé voir Usopp. Si tu avais été curieux de quelque chose tu serais allé voir Nami ou Robin. Si tu t'étais fait mal tu serais allé voir Chopper. Sauf que tu es là.''

''… Je devais prendre une décision.''

_Si tu veux laisser ce navire derrière, alors laisse moi derrière aussi!_

'' … ''

''J'ai choisi la seule personne qui ne me ferais jamais choisir.''

.

* * *

**Finito! Alors, une potite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**

**Sinon à la prochaine et bonne continuation!**

**PS: Je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines, donc je ne pourrais pas trop poster (à moins d'avoir internet là où je vais ^^)... gomenasai! Je vous jure que je me rattraperai à mon retour!**


	10. Luffy begs to differ

**Chapitre 10, c'est parti!**

**On sait tous comment Luffy et Zoro se sont rencontrés, mais quel souvenir Luffy en a-t-il?**

**Merci, encore et toujours, à MlleLauChan pour ton super travail de beta-reader!**

* * *

**.**

**Luffy begs to differ (Luffy n'es pas de cet avis)**

**.**

''Luffy?'' Sanji appele son Capitaine alors qu'il séche doucement la dernière assiette avec un torchon. Cela fait des heures que le repas est fini et Luffy a débarqué comme d'habitude en geignant pour avoir un en-cas. Le penseur en Sanji a ignoré les suppliques mais le cuisinier en lui a confectionné en vitesse un banana-split de la taille d'un bazooka. Cela fait partie de leur routine journalière alors Sanji n'a pas eu besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que son Capitaine -un des pirates les plus craints et recherchés d'East Blue- a rempli sa bouche de glace à la vanille.

''Comment tu as rencontré le crétin de Marimo?''

''Voru?''

''Ouais Zoro, et si tu parles encore avec la bouche pleine, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisses plus jamais manger.''

-gloups.

''De quoi sur Zoro?'' Demande Luffy, s'éclairant à l'entente d'un sujet qu'il connait très bien.

''Comment tu l'as rencontré? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?''

Ce n'est pas le genre de Sanji de faire intrusion dans les affaires des autres, mais en vérité il trouve ça profondément injuste. L'imbécile aux cheveux verts connait toutes leurs histoires. Même s'il ne connait pas les détails affreux et ne dira jamais à âme qui vive qu'il _sait_. Il a eu un aperçu de ce que leurs vies étaient avant de rejoindre l'équipage, et il a regardé leurs larmes tomber avant l'arrivée de leur salut – un adolescent aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Il ne les taquine jamais, ne fait jamais de blague à ce sujet, et il n'en parle probablement pas non plus même après que cela ait été mentionné, mais il a quand même été là. Il a quand même regardé. Il sait quand même.

Et pourtant personne ne connait l'histoire de Luffy et Zoro. C'est un temps – leur temps – qui est protégé par leur silence. Connaissant le duo, si l'on demandait, ils répondraient. Malgré tout, comme si c'était une promesse non formulée au sein de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille, aucun membre n'avait osé contrevenir à leur confiance.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que Sanji est jaloux. Sanji n'est _jamais_ jaloux. Il est... assez curieux.

''Je l'ai trouvé.''

''Ouais, ça j'avais deviné,'' Sanji termine la vaisselle et s'assoie en face de son capitaine. Il prend une grande bouffée de cigarette, sa récompense à lui même pour un travail bien fait, avant de continuer. ''Je te demande ce qui s'est passé après ça? Tu as sauvé son pauvre cul et tu l'as menacé?''

Luffy lève le nez de son dessert et regarde Sanji avec une expression curieuse sur les traits. Les yeux d'habitude pétillants sont vitreux et dans les nuages; il se rappelle.

''Je l'ai trouvé,'' répète lentement Luffy.

Luffy se souvient du moment où il était juste aussi sûr de son rêve qu'il l'est maintenant mais avec personne pour se tenir à ses côtés.

Il y avait constamment une solitude mordante, cette simple parcelle d'insécurité qu'il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre le sabreur aux cheveux verts. Mais dès le moment où Zoro l'avait regardé avec un sourire résigné, l'appelant Capitaine, ces insécurités avaient été dissoutes, bannies pour toujours car Luffy savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul pour faire face aux vagues.

Et cela l'avait complété. Zoro l'avait rendu entier et ainsi invincible.

Luffy sourit alors qu'il corrige Sanji.

''Mais il m'a sauvé.''

.

* * *

**Finished! Comme d'hab', si vous avez aimé sentez vous libres de laisser un petit mot! ;)**

**Jya na!**


	11. Even from a brother's eyes

**Et me revoici pour le chapitre 11! :D Celui ci se passe juste après que Ace rencontre Luffy et son équipage à Alabasta, arc dans lequel Zoro savait que Luffy déclinerait l'offre de son frère :)**

**Voilà pour les précisions, sur ce lisons! ^^**

**Merci encore à MlleLauChan, toujours fidèle au poste! ;)**

* * *

.

Even from a brother's eyes (Même des yeux d'un frère)

.

Ace ne prit pas la peine de regarder en arrière vers les navires de la marine en train de brûler, et qu'il avait laissé sur son passage avant d'atterrir sur son bateau. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les traits de Ace, tandis que l'utilisateur d'un fruit du démon pensait à son petit frère et à son équipage.

La manière la plus rapide d'évaluer le futur d'un bateau pirate était à travers son capitaine en second, celui qui se tenait entre le capitaine et l'équipage. Peu importe la force du capitaine, si le second montrait du doute, l'équipage à son tour montrerait de la méfiance et s'écroulerait. Si le second ne flanchait jamais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres membres de l'équipage ne se mettent à avoir confiance en leur capitaine avec la même intensité.

Même si son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui présenter ses camarades individuellement, Ace avait trouvé le capitaine en second assez facilement.

Lorsque Ace avait offert à Luffy de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, la plupart en avaient eu le souffle coupé ou s'étaient raidis, dans la défense de leur capitaine.

Seul un avait ri.

* * *

.

**Et voilà! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de celui là? :)**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine! Jya na! ;)**


	12. Even from an enemy's eyes

**Et voici le chapitre 12! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait toujours autant plaisir! :D**

**Celui ci se passe peu après que Zoro ne demande à Mihawk de l'entrainer, et que ce dernier accepte...**

**Merci à MlleLauChan, toujours fidèle au poste! :D**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Even from an enemy's eyes (même des yeux d'un ennemi):**_

_**.**_

''Je m'entraine pour moi même. Je me bats pour moi même. Je vis pour moi même.''

Mihawk ravala un reniflement au vu du ton hautain de Roronoa. Le soulagement initial dû à ce qu'il allait apprendre du meilleur au monde semblait commencer à s'éteindre, et Roronoa était enfin en train de réfléchir à ce qui lui avait été dit.

_On dirait que tu as trouvé quelque chose de plus grand que tes propres ambitions._

''Je fais cela pour moi même.''

''Vrai mais cependant...'' Lorsqu'il avait pu voir la lueur têtue émanant du plus jeune sabreur, le ton de Mihawk s'était radouci, devenant presque gentil, comme un adulte expliquant quelque chose à un enfant. ''Lorsqu'un homme tel que toi met sa fierté de côté, c'est toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre.''

Même maintenant, le plus jeune épéiste le regarda avec une détermination de braises, que Mihawk avait déjà vue il y avait longtemps dans les yeux bruns d'un adolescent portant un chapeau de paille. Monkey D. Luffy avait eu le même regard lorsqu'il s'était jeté vers le meilleur sabreur du monde -qui à l'époque semblait avoir tué le bretteur aux cheveux verts- trop en colère pour atterrir ou même viser correctement. Le capitaine n'avait reflété aucune petite émotion pour son propre bien être à ce moment, et son second n'en reflétait pas non plus à présent.

Comme Roronoa continuait de lui lancer un regard noir, ne comprenant de tout évidence pas ce que Mihawk voulait dire, le plus âgé continua, exaspéré, et se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas accepté d'enseigner à un idiot.

''Tu fais _cela_ pour ton capitaine.''

Le regard que lui accorda Roronoa n'avait pas de prix; un éclair de stupéfaction suivit par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié pour soi même (_Je suis en train d'apprendre de la part d'un idiot_). Cependant, la réponse que donna le jeune sabreur avec un air agaçant d'énoncer l'évidence, et qui effaçait complètement la question allait bien au delà.

''Il n'y a pas de différence.''

* * *

.

**Finished! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)**


	13. Where the heart lies

**Me revoilà! Chapitre 13 les amis, c'est parti! XD Celui ci se passe sur une île quelconque, peu de temps après que Nami et Usopp se soient joints à l'équipage, ce qui donne à Luffy une excuse à peu près compréhensible pour les avoir un peu oubliés...**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan, toujours fidèle au poste! ;) Et aussi à ceux qui laissent des petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 13: Where the heart lies (Là où se trouve le coeur)**_

_**.**_

''Luffy! Où étais-tu? On était inquiets – qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Luffy? Et n'essaie pas de t'esquiver Zoro!'' ajouta Nami d'un ton tranchant vers la silhouette qui se retirait. ''Il était sous ta responsabilité pendant qu'on ancrait le bateau sur cette île. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé se saouler?''

''Je l'ai pas _laissé_.'' Grogna Zoro alors qu'il attrapait une bonne poignée de la veste rouge et soulevait le plus jeune adolescent dans les airs – une amélioration par rapport à la précédente position de Luffy qui était en train de ramper par terre. Ledit adolescent, pendouillant de la poigne d'acier de l'épéiste, sourit simplement. ''Ce crétin a bu tout l'alcool de lui même.''

Nami frotta son sourcil en secouant la tête. Elle pouvait imaginer ça assez facilement; Zoro avalant l'alcool le plus fort du bar pendant que Luffy mangeait avec son habituelle férocité époustouflante. À ces moments là, Luffy jetait d'habitude dans sa bouche toute boisson à portée de main (ce qui voulait dire beaucoup pour l'adolescent en caoutchouc) et il semblait que ce soir là, la bière de Zoro avait été la plus proche.

''Ok, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu directement au bateau? On est presque au lever du soleil. On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, les gars.''

''Je pouvais pas.''

''Je le savais! Tu étais celui qui a juré que tu ne se perdrais pas cette fois. Usopp et moi on était contre, mais on vous a laissé partir tous les deux parce que _tu_ étais tellement catégorique, tellement confiant, tellement sûr, que laisse moi te citer 'Je connais le chemin du retour-''

''Je connaissais le chemin,'' insista Zoro avec entêtement. ''Mais je ne _pouvais pas_ revenir. J'ai été rejeté.''

Nami le regarda. Zoro la regarda en retour.

''Rejeté?'' Répéta-t-elle finalement. ''Par quoi?''

À cela, Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et secoua l'adolescent devant les yeux de la navigatrice – avant de le laisser tomber sur le pont poli du bateau.

''Par notre capitaine. Lui et seulement lui.''

''Tu as été rejeté... par Luffy. Par ce Luffy,'' Nami jeta un coup d'oeil à ce dernier qui souriait, l'adolescent qui était d'habitude comme une extension humaine du Vogue Merry, l'adolescent qui à en croire Zoro avait refusé de rentrer au navire. ''Par notre capitaine Luffy? Par le capitaine de ce bateau, Luffy? Par -''

''Nami!''

''Désolée.''

Zoro soupira bruyamment tandis qu'il se laissait tomber vers le plancher. S'accroupissant bas, un coude sur son genou, l'épéiste regarda son capitaine qui commençait à cligner des yeux avec sommeil. L'adolescent plus âgé tendis sa main et attrapa la nuque du plus jeune – en ce que Nami cru être une expression de son agacement mais comprendrait plus tard comme étant un rare moment d'affection.

_Je ne vois pas le Vogue Merry sur cette côte Luffy. On doit être du mauvais côté de l'île ou quelque chose comme ça._

''J'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'on devait revenir.'' Zoro annonça calmement.

_Zoro s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Luffy. Le sabreur regarda les diamants formés par les étoiles dans le ciel avant de fermer les yeux, relâchant son corps musclé sur le sable chaud. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il répéta ce qu'il venait de dire mais cette fois, son capitaine lui donna une réponse – mal articulée et lente mais forte et sure._

''Mais à l'écouter,''

_Zoro, toi et moi sommes près des vagues._

''On était déjà à la maison.''

**.**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ;)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne continuation!**


	14. Luffy's instincts are usually right

**Bon, bah avec pas mal de retard, le chapitre 14... J'ai un peu de mal à tenir le rythme avec la fac et tous mes autres projets d'écriture comme les défis à écrire et ma nouvelle fic, plus ma vie étudiante à côté ^^ Donc les chapitres risquent de se faire un peu plus espacés, j'en suis désolée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, cette trad sera faite jusqu'au bout de sa cinquantaine de chapitres ^^**

**Alors sur ce, lançons nous dans ce chapitre, qui se passe au moment où Zoro arrive sur l'île où l'équipage s'est donné rendez-vous après l'ellipse de temps, avant qu'il n'aille pêcher et qu'il ne se perde ^^**

**Remerciements: À MlleLauChan et son aide précieuse, et à tous ceux qui soutiennent notre travail en laissant des petits mots, c'est vraiment très gentil! :D**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 14: Luffy's instincts are usually right (Les instincts de Luffy sont habituellement justes)**_

_**.**_

''Roronoa Zoro,'' Silvers Rayliegh reconnut l'homme qui était entré dans le bar du coin de l'oeil. Il se tourna et lui fit signe de son tabouret à côté du bar.

''Tu es le premier à arriver.''

Le sabreur chercha autour de la pièce l'homme qui avait appelé son nom, ni surpris ni effrayé, mais alerte tout de même. Lorsque le pirate plus jeune trouva l'autre, ce fut le plus vieux des deux dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

''Tu as grandi,'' commenta Rayleigh en prenant en compte la silhouette mince. La cicatrice qui courait le long de l'oeil gauche de l'épéiste ressortait particulièrement à la lumière tamisée, mais, de manière plus importante, Rayleigh y vit un éclat de maturité qui n'y était pas auparavant. L'insolence avait été gommée et à la place se tenait un calme assourdissant dans l'oeil d'acier qui le regardait en retour.

''… Rayleigh,'' se souvint finalement Zoro, et laissant donc revenir sa caractère habituel. ''C'est bon de te revoir. Tu dis que je suis le premier?''

Rayleigh acquiesça, tout autant amusé que l'ancien chasseur de pirates. Il avait entendu bon nombre d'histoires au sujet du sens de l'orientation désastreux du bretteur et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier puisse être le premier arrivé. Les rumeurs n'étaient de toute évidence pas aussi proches de la réalité que Rayleigh les avaient crues.

Ayant réalisé cela, le vieil homme se demanda quelles autres rumeurs il avait supposées vraies alors qu'elles étaient fausses. Il se souvenait de la majorité de ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de Roronoa Zoro, puisqu'il avait développé un intérêt personnel envers le jeune épéiste. Après tout, Rayleigh avait lui aussi été un capitaine en second.

''Je peux te poser une question?''

''Envoie,'' Zoro répondit bien naturellement, ayant reçue une bonne chope de bière de la part du plus vieil homme.

''Tu suivrais Luffy?''

''C'est déjà le cas.''

''Mais jusqu'à la mort?'' défia Rayliegh et-

''Nan.''

-vint la réponse immédiate. Rayleigh acquiesça, se sentant déçu malgré lui. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies; il n'y avait aucun amour mais plutôt une loyauté qui liait le démoniaque chasseur de pirates au capitaine jovial. Mais cela se tenait. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle pour un chasseur de pirates notoire pour se mettre soudainement du côté d'un pirate de la manière dont Roronoa Zoro l'avait fait. Roronoa Zoro était un sabreur et donc un homme qui tenait à son honneur et à sa fierté par dessus tout. Il devait y avoir une dette inconnue entre les deux que l'épéiste avait besoin de repayer – mais ladite dette ne valait de toute évidence pas sa vie.

Les pensées concernant son élève tournoyaient dans la tête de Rayleigh. Il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer le choix de ses compagnons par un capitaine, mais Luffy savait-il? Luffy savait-il que l'homme dont il parlait si fièrement, un camarade envers lequel il se sentait férocement protecteur, ne ressentait pas la même chose envers lui?

Zoro, n'ayant pas remarqué le silence troublé de son compagnon, reversa la tête plus loin pour vider sa chope de verre avant de la claquer sur le comptoir avec un soupir satisfait.

''Pas jusqu'à la mort,'' continua Zoro. ''Mais après aussi.''

**.**

* * *

**Et voilà! Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés :3 J'espère que ma traduction sera à peu près à la hauteur ^^ J'ai vraiment aimé la manière dont Akurosa a écrit celui là, le scénario et la chute...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)**

**À la prochaine! **


	15. Blind Spot

**Bonjour à tou(te)s et bonne année! Après cette longue absence dont je ne peux que m'excuser platement (c'est entièrement de ma faute... la fac, la vie étudiante et les exams m'ont retenue un bon bout de temps), voilà un nouveau chapitre!**

**Ici, on change un peu: l'auteure, Akurosa s'était dit qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de chapitres qui montrent l'amitié de Zoro, mais pas celle de Luffy. Du coup elle a décidé d'inverser pour ce chapitre ;)**

**Merci à MlleLauChan, qui malgré mon long silence radio, continue toujours de faire un merveilleux travail de béta-readeuse!**

**Voilà, voilà! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 15: Blind Spot (Angle mort)**_

_**.**_

Lorsque Sanji lui avait soufflé que Luffy avait d'une certaine manière appris ce qui était arrivé à Thriller Bark, il avait été momentanément terrifié. Quand il avait vu le plus jeune faire irruption dans leur chambre, il était légèrement contrit.

Maintenant, après une demi heure d'une dispute interminable et semblant sans intérêt, Zoro était juste énervé.

''C'est terminé Luffy,'' la patience de Zoro était presque finie elle aussi mais l'adolescent ravala son irritation alors qu'il tentait de résonner son capitaine. ''Ça a été fait, je suis vivant et je ne le regrette pas. C'est tout ce qui compte.''

Les mots de Zoro auraient pu avoir du sens pour n'importe quel autre personne sur leur navire, mais à ce moment là, Luffy était au delà du bon sens et de la raison. Il venait juste de trouver que les blessures profondes et sanglantes, ainsi que les longues heures de souffrance qui avaient empêché le sommeil de son second ces dernières nuits n'avaient été causées par personne d'autre que lui même. Il avait été engloutit par la tristesse, la culpabilité, mais surtout la fureur.

''Je t'ai _jamais_ demandé,'' Luffy se débattait avec ses mots, car dans sa colère, il trouvait difficile de contrôler sa propre langue. Sa voix trembla alors qu'il cracha ''Je ne t'ai _jamais_ demandé de-''

''Mais tu en aurais fait autant,'' Zoro répliqua, sa patience finalement épuisée. Il ignora ses membres qui grognaient de se tenir debout si longtemps car Zoro savait que s'il s'effondrait maintenant, Luffy ne se le pardonnerait jamais. ''Sois un homme et passes à autre chose. Si tu as pu endurer autant de douleur-''

''EXACTEMENT!''

Zoro recula, avec stupeur malgré lui, lorsque Luffy relâcha le col de sa chemise, le repoussant sous la frustration. Il fusilla du regard la main offerte par Usopp et au lieu de quoi, se stabilisa lui même en plaçant une main contre le mur. Le sabreur se concentra sur le chapeau de paille familier qui était tombé au sol au milieu de tout ça, jusqu'à ce que la nausée ne s'arrête et qu'il semblait sûr de commencer à respirer de nouveau. Puis Zoro releva avec précaution le regard, pour trouver seulement les yeux secoués de Luffy qui le regardaient.

Luffy dû avaler un bon coup avant de pouvoir retrouver une voix assez forte pour continuer.

''Ma douleur, je peux la supporter,'' l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs corbeau suppliant son ami de comprendre. ''C'est la tienne que je peux pas.''

.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Merci à vous d'avoir lu/reviewé, ça me touche et m'encourage beaucoup à trouver le courage de traduire tout ça! ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et en attendant, portez vous bien! ;)**


	16. What Luffy needs to know

**Et nous revoilà donc partis pour un nouveau chapitre! Désolée si j'ai pu mettre un peu de temps depuis le dernier, je suis pas mal occupée ces temps ci ^^**

**Celui ci est un 'filler' de la conversation que Luffy et Zoro ont eu dans l'épisode 604. Akurosa s'est dit que Nami avait dû prendre quelques minutes pour parler avant que Usopp et Chopper ne rejoignent Luffy et Zoro (leur donnant le temps d'avoir un tête à tête). Voici donc ce qu'elle a supposé en ce qui concerne le débat interne de Luffy quand aux changements de Zoro après deux ans et l'aide de ce dernier pour gérer ce débat (et là je me rend compte que cette phrase est moyennement française... ^^)**

**Merci à MlleLauChan, ma béta readeuse en or qui m'aide toujours autant sur cet trad, même quand elle estime qu'il n'y a rien à corriger (ça fait du bien de savoir que parfois on ne fait pas trop de fautes, même si sur celui ci c'était pas le cas XD)!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 16: What Luffy needs to know (ce que Luffy a besoin de savoir)**_

_**.**_

''Jusqu'où t'étais-tu envolé, Zoro?''

Zoro pris une grande inspiration alors qu'il se déplaçait à côté de son capitaine. Respirant le parfum frais de l'herbe, de petites pointes d'orange, la forte odeur du bois, et les rires et chahuts familiers derrière lui, Zoro se détendit d'une manière avec laquelle il ne s'était jamais détendu durant ces deux dernières années.

''Ben... assez loin, je suppose. Mais je suis de retour'' répondit Zoro d'un air contrit; leurs aventures seraient gardées pour une nuit froide à la vigie. Au lieu de quoi, le sabreur posa sa tête dans sa main droite alors qu'il jaugeait Luffy. Il pris une assez rapide décision. ''Mais cette chose te tracasse?''

Les ténèbres qui soudain apparurent brièvement dans les yeux bruns ne passèrent pas inaperçus; Zoro s'était attendu à cela dès le moment où ils s'étaient revus.

''Je suis soudainement plus trop sûr,'' Luffy tourna son regard vers les eaux troubles devant eux. Il y avait un léger tremblement dans les mots, une faible trace de l'enfant fragile sous la façade d'un homme mûr. Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Zoro voulut ébouriffer les cheveux noirs et l'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le quitterait comme Ace l'avait fait. Mais Zoro ne le fit pas, car ils n'étaient plus des enfants ayant besoin de mots de réconfort. Ils étaient des hommes.

Et plus important que cela, ils étaient des pirates.

Alors à la place, l'épéiste se redressa et bougea de manière à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Le mouvement avait été infime, si léger qu'il aurait été imperceptible à tout autre regard. Cependant, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais savait et acceptait la force que cela lui offrait.

''Tu as raison. C'est ce que je veux.''

Le tremblement était parti.

''Mais le monde entier est après moi pour ce que j'ai fait quand Ace est... mort.''

Pourtant, la peur subsistait.

Luffy se tourna à nouveau pour regarder son ami, et Zoro fut content qu'il n'y ait pas de regret dans les yeux bruns. Luffy aurait recommencé pour son frère s'il en avait eu l'occasion – et Zoro n'aurait pas vu cela d'une autre manière lui non plus. Cependant, Luffy avait compris le fardeau qui reposait sur ses épaules après l'avoir enduré pendant deux ans.

''Je ne veux pas que ce soit un fardeau pour vous aussi. Il est à moi; Monkey D. Luffy, le petit frère de Ace, et le pirate à la prime de quatre cent millions.''

Zoro était légèrement conscient des hurlements et cris de joie de ses compagnons provenant de derrière lui, mais il ne contenaient pas de véritable sens pour lui. Il se concentrait uniquement sur l'insécurité de Luffy qui était remontée à la surface après les avoir tous revus – ou peut être, réalisa Zoro, l'insécurité qui était remontée à la surface _parce que_ Luffy les avait revus.

Luffy n'avait pas encore guéri de la douleur causée par la perte d'un être cher et n'était pas prêt à accepter ne serait-ce que la possibilité que cela arrive à nouveau. Mais, tant que Luffy avait des êtres chers proches de lui comme ils l'étaient maintenant, il était vulnérable au désespoir qui avait il y a un temps écrasé son coeur.

''J'ai attendu ce jour pendant deux ans. Je n'ai jamais abandonné et je suis arrivé si loin,'' Luffy fléchis ses doigts alors qu'il continuait doucement. ''Pour m'assurer que je n'aurais jamais à vous perdre de nouveau. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez inutilement mis en danger à cause de ce que j'ai fait ou de qui je suis- ''

''Ne sois pas stupide Luffy.'' interrompis Zoro, stoppant là l'accès de haine envers lui même de Luffy. Il n'y avait pas de véritable agressivité dans les mots de Zoro mais ils portaient la même intensité.

Lorsque Zoro baissa les yeux sur son capitaine, Luffy se tendit sous le regard sans faille mais seulement pour un moment; Zoro ne le jugerait jamais. Alors Luffy se détendit, ébahi de la manière avec laquelle, lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Zoro, tout le reste semblait s'éloigner de lui. Ils n'étaient plus plusieurs milliers de mètres sous l'eau. Ils étaient de retour dans une base de la Marine, sur un terrain sec et poussiéreux, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés. Et Luffy n'était plus le capitaine à quatre cent millions de Berrys d'un téméraire équipage, ou le petit frère de Ace au Poing Ardent. Il était un pirate, excité par son futur qu'il forgerait de ses propres mains, un pirate qui n'était pas dérouté ou intimidé par le monde plus sombre qui avait moins de tolérance pour de tels rêves, et un pirate qui reconnaissait le même éclat sauvage d'espoir et de détermination dans l'oeil du sabreur aux cheveux verts.

''Tu crois qu'un seul d'entre nous est là pour le petit frère de Portgas D. Ace? Ou pour le pirate au Chapeau de Paille qui vaut quatre cent millions de Berrys?''

Il était simplement Monkey D. Luffy; rien de plus, rien de moins.

''On est revenus, pour toi.''

**.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini!**

**Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui sont ici de lire ce recueil, pour les follow, fav et reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez tout autant que moi les histoires d'Akurosa (ceux qui peuvent lire en anglais, allez voir ses autres histoires, elles sont superbes!) ainsi que ma modeste traduction.**

**Sur ce, je me sauve et je vous dis à tantôt!**


	17. Code of conduct

**Hello tout le monde! :D Me revoilà à nouveau avec un chapitre de cette traduction!**

**Ici, Akurosa a précisé que l'absence de Brook et de Franky sur ce chapitre est dû au fait qu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore très bien et donc n'était pas encore très à l'aise pour écrire sur eux (Hé vous avez vu, je traduis même ses petits mots du début! XD)**

**Sinon de mon côté je tiens à remercier à nouveau tous ceux qui lisent/follow et surtout qui laissent des reviews. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive ^^ Oui, je radote à chaque début de chapitre, mais c'est important non? XD**

**Et puis surtout, merci à ma fidèle béta-readeuse, MlleLauChan! ;) Là aussi, je ne compte pas arrêter de radoter! :p**

**NB: Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic ''Silent Ridges'', le prochain chapitre arrivera début mai, avec toutes mes excuses: je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y toucher du tout et je rentre en période de révision pour les examens (chouette, du boulot! - -') donc je vais pas non plus pouvoir y regarder tout de suite... En espérant que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue mais promis, je recommencerais pas le même coup que la dernière fois, et comme je serais en vacances les publications seront plus régulières ;)**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 17: Code of conduct (Code de conduite)**_

_**.**_

Roronoa Zoro, pour d'autres, était un homme étrange puisqu'étant indifférent au point d'être inconscient et décontracté au point d'être insouciant. Peu savaient que Roronoa Zoro avait ses propres raisonnements, ses propres règles, vivant pour les respecter, et que grâce à ces raisonnements et à ces règles, le monde qui était un mélange de choix compliqués, d'options et de résultats, était en fait assez simple pour le bretteur. De tels raisonnements et règles étaient même respectés pendant des tâches simples, comme quand il était face à ses compagnons d'équipage.

Lorsque Robin appelait, c'était d'ordre sérieux, puisqu'il y avait toujours un objectif ou une raison qui concernait le bien être de l'équipage. Donc Zoro répondait après un petit moment de pause alors qu'il se tirait du sommeil.

Quand Chopper appelait (ou plutôt couinait en se précipitant sur le sabreur), c'était habituellement parce que Zoro était au milieu de sa quatre cent cinquante septième pompe, une action que Chopper avait jugée inappropriée pour un homme qui avait subi des hémorragies internes à des endroits du corps qui ne devraient pas saigner, et des os brisés à des endroits dont normalement, les gens vivaient sans en connaître l'existence. Donc Zoro roulait des yeux avant d'expliquer au renne qu'il allait bien et que les deux barils de bière guérissaient tout, avant de se rendre face aux larmes brillantes du renne qui avait pris ce commentaire comme une insulte personnelle.

Lorsque Sanji appelait, ce qu'il ne faisait pas sauf avant les repas, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de très très mauvais était arrivé à Zoro pour que le cuisinier se mette à crier son nom au lieu d'un des nombreux surnoms que Sanji avait si gentiment inventés lui même. Et dans ces moments, Zoro n'était habituellement pas en état de répondre. Et s'il répondait, c'était d'ordinaire quelque chose de complètement idiot et de stupidement héroïque mais si désespérément Zoro que personne ne serait capable de pousser le sujet plus loin (exemple: ''Il ne s'est rien passé'').

Quand Usopp appelait – sans compter les désastreuses situations qui incluaient sans y être limitées, les tornades, les ouragans, les monstres des mers, les bateaux de guerre de la marine et les overdoses de sucre de Luffy – c'était habituellement pour provoquer Zoro à jouer au chat, à cache-cache, ou à une activité quelconque à laquelle Usopp pensait. Donc Zoro continuait de ronfler.

Quand Nami appelait, ce n'était pas bon. Quoi que cela puisse être, ce n'était jamais bon. Et donc Zoro continuait d'ordinaire à dormir, ronflant un peu plus fort avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de se réveiller d'une humeur de chien, marmonnant des blasphèmes à propos de ''la foutue sorcière qui devrait tomber aux plus bas étages de l'enfer pour avoir menacé de doubler une dette qui ne devrait même pas exister à l'origine''.

Lorsque Luffy appelait, Zoro répondait. Que ce soit un hurlement de guerre, un cri de surprise, ou un gémissement étranglé si bas et si doux même pour les oreilles de Chopper, Zoro répondait.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

.

* * *

**Finished! :) **

**Je me suis fait la réflexion en traduisant: pour la partie concernant Usopp, Akurosa a mis les crises d'overdose de sucre de Luffy au même rang que les ouragans et les bateaux de guerres de la marine... Vous imaginez, donner trop de sucre à Luffy? Franchement je sais pas si je veux voir ça! XD**

**Voilà, comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ;)**


	18. It's a first mate's duty

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction! :D Il est court, mais ça reste un de mes préférés! :3**

**Donc là c'est une conversation entre Zoro et Kuma, après que Zoro ne demande à changer d'endroit pour absorber la bulle de Luffy dans l'épisode 485.**

**Merci à ma beta, MlleLauChan! Je ne le répéterais jamais assez ^^ Merci aussi à ****ceux qui lisent, review, follow, ça fait toujours plaisir! :D**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre 18: It's a first mate duty (C'est le devoir d'un second)**_

**.**

Bartholomew Kuma accepte, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il comprend vraiment.

''Tu choisis donc de mourir volontairement ?'' Kuma fait à nouveau remarquer qu'il n'est après qu'une certaine tête. ''Cela n'est pas obligé d'être ta bataille''.

''Ça ne l'était pas,'' Roronoa Zoro rencontre son regard avec une calme détermination. ''Mais au moment où tu as fait un pas vers mon capitaine, tu l'as rendue mienne.''

**.**

* * *

**Voilà c'est déjà fini! ^^ Mais avouez que la réplique finale est juste trop :3**

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! ;)**


	19. A Captain Knows Best

**Re! :D Oui, oui, je sais j'ai honte. Cet été, j'étais censée être en vacances et donc pouvoir poster plus souvent, et c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, promis! Mais évidemment à chaque fois y'a toujours un nouveau truc pour m'en empêcher. Là en l'occurrence, c'était un stage de cinq semaines, avec rapport à rédiger en prenant exemple sur les publications scientifiques. Autant vous dire que ça m'a bouffé pas mal de temps... Deux mois où je n'ai pas pu écrire grand chose, donc. Et puis après y'a eu la rentrée avec un emploi du temps chargé comme y'a pas, alors je risquais pas de pouvoir me rattraper de sitôt...**

**Du coup je reviens des limbes de l'écriture avec milles excuses et un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction (et j'espère aussi bientôt le nouveau chapitre de Silent Ridges, parce que ça avance pas des masses non plus ce machin là :/).**

**Mes remerciements, comme toujours, à MlleLauChan: tu m'aides toujours autant malgré ton manque de temps (rho et ça rime! XD).**

**Sinon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il se passe après l'épisode 492 lorsque l'équipage retrouve Hachi dans une cage pendant l'arc Duval. **

**Ce sera tout, je ne vous fais pas l'affront de vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^ Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 19: A Captain Knows Best (Un Capitaine Sait Mieux)**_

_**.**_

Pour être honnête, Zoro avait redouté cela dès le moment où ils avaient réalisé que le camarade d'Arlong 'Hachi', était devenu le vendeur de Takoyaki 'Hacchin' (les yeux de Luffy s'étaient déjà transformés en takoyakis à ce stade) et l'horreur ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque les hommes poissons bondirent de l'eau pour se battre.

_Putain, tout mais pas ça!_

Zoro jure intérieurement, parce que peu importe combien de fois il a dit a Chopper qu'il va bien, balayé les inquiétudes de ses camarades d'un sommeil feint, un 'Je vais bien' bourru ou un regard sombre, il sait que s'il doit aller nager dans les eaux gelées, _salées_, de la mer, il n'ira plus bien pour longtemps.

Il pourrait faire attention ou se retenir mais ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Zoro ne fait jamais rien à moitié et s'il commence un combat, il donnera tout ce qu'il a. Si ces fichus hommes poissons se cachent dans les vagues – ce que les lâches feront inévitablement – il les suivra jusqu'à leur fin.

Cependant Zoro doit l'admettre, aujourd'hui, il n'a _vraiment_ pas envie.

''Zoro!''

Mais au final, il est inutile de s'inquiéter puisque comme toujours-

''Tranche la cage et les cordes d'Octy!''

-son capitaine sait déjà.

* * *

**.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour celui ci! J'espère pouvoir vous en apporter un nouveau dans pas trop longtemps.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à suivre ce recueil malgré mon irrégularité, pour ceux qui ne se sont pas déjà lassés de mes retards ^^**

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


	20. Privilege

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël! **

**En tout cas nous voilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre de cette trad!**

**Pas grand chose à dire, mis à part le fait que celui ci se passe après que l'équipage rencontre le grand père de Luffy pour la première fois. Ceci est donc la conversation qui aurait pu se passer entre Luffy et Garp pendant le temps qu'ils auront passé ensemble à Water Seven.**

**Et bien sûr aussi, mes remerciements à MlleLauChan pour son aide, comme à chaque chapitre ^^**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 20: Privilege (Privilège)**_

_**.**_

''Je n'aime pas ça Luffy. Je n'aime pas ça du tout,'' les sourcils de Monkey D. garp se froncèrent. ''Quelle que soit la manière dont tu le dis, ton subordonné a défié ton intention évidente; de ramener le sniper au long nez. Il a, non pas seulement, refusé de s'en accorder mais a persuadé les autres d'agir aussi de la sorte. Je n'aime pas le ton de ce Roronoa. J'ai vu de grands pirates tomber par les mains de leur propre-''

''Non, Papy,'' Luffy protesta. Garp regarda son petit fils, le gamin maigrichon qui auparavant se cachait derrière son grand frère, se hérisser avec une désapprobation sincère contre les doutes émis envers son second. ''Ce n'est pas comme ça.''

Pour retenir son amusement, Garp renifla ironiquement tandis qu'il demandait.

''Alors?''

Luffy s'arrêta, mais seulement pour un moment.

''Lui il peut le faire,'' le coin de la bouche de Luffy s'étira en un grand sourire pendant qu'il expliqua avec une douloureuse simplicité. ''C'est Zoro.''

* * *

**.**

**Voilà! Merci à ceux qui jusqu'ici ont reviewé, fav et followé, ou même juste lu... ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**

**Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)**


	21. Zoro's Priorities

**Salut tout le monde! Nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction! :D Celui ci se passe après l'épisode 130 quand Vivi dit que guérir Nami en priorité est le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à Alabasta. Akurosa (l'auteure) a rendu Usopp assez sérieux sur ce chapitre, étant donné que c'est aussi un de ses côtés, surtout quand ses amis ont besoin de lui, a-t-elle dit :)**

**Encore merci à MlleLauChan pour l'aide à la relecture, je ne le dirai jamais assez! ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! Enjoy! ;)**

**.**

_**Réponse aux reviews en guest:**_

_**Shaloknie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme, sérieux ça a fait ma journée! :) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, même si c'est pas mes chapitres mais une traduction, ça fait toujours plaisir de partager une merveille pareille (Akurosa est géniale, sérieux tous ses écrits sont comme ça! :3) et de voir que ça plait aussi aux autres! :) Merci pour tes encouragements et des gros bisous baveux à toi aussi! ;)**_

* * *

**_._**

**_Chapitre 21: Zoro's priorities (Les priorités de Zoro)_**

**_._**

''Luffy-san m'a fait peur.''

Usopp leva les yeux de sa canne à pêche, surpris de la soudaine confession de la princesse. Vivi s'était approchée de lui plusieurs minutes plus tôt, mais elle était seulement restée en silence à côté de lui et donc Usopp ne l'avait pas embêtée avec de banals sujets, pas quand la princesse avait tant de choses pesant sur son esprit. Maintenant, elle avait l'air prête à parler.

Le sniper se poussa et Vivi accepta l'offre ; elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et s'appuya contre les barres de bois.

''Si j'avais demandé d'aller à Alabasta, il y serait allé. J'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux, qu'il aurait suivi ma décision, étant donné que ça concernait mon peuple. Il m'aurait surement détestée pour ça – vous m'auriez tous détestée – mais il y serait allé.''

Les vagues léchaient doucement le Vogue Merry, faisant bouger d'avant en arrière le navire en un mouvement relaxant. Cependant, même les vagues semblaient avoir peu d'effets quant au fait de calmer la princesse affligée.

''Comment? Comment a-t-il pu me faire autant confiance? Et si j'avais choisi différemment? Que serait-il arrivé à Nami-san? Et si je lui avais demandé de se diriger droit vers Alabasta? Et si-''

''On aurait sauvé Nami, Vivi,'' interrompit Usopp, alarmé par les tremblements dans les questions de son amie. ''Quoi que tu aurais pu décider, et même si Luffy en avait décidé autrement, on aurait trouvé un moyen de sauver Nami. En tout cas, Zoro s'en serait assuré.''

''Zoro?'' Vive sécha ses larmes alors qu'elle regarda le sniper. Le sabreur, la personnification ultime de l'indifférence et de la folie, avait toujours l'air de se retenir dans les discussions. Au delà de ça, Vivi n'avait jamais perçu un tel lien entre Mr. Bushido et Nami-san. ''Mr. Bushido et Nami-san sont si proches?''

''Pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Zoro s'en serait assuré pour Luffy. Si Nami était morte, Luffy aurait été dévasté, et on sait tous cela.'' Usopp continua d'expliquer le fonctionnement de leur équipage à la princesse. ''C'est toujours à Luffy de prendre la décision de notre prochaine destination. Et aussi têtu que Luffy puisse-être, il n'est pas égoïste ou irresponsable. Il sait mieux que quiconque que, en tant que le capitaine de Nami, il est lié à la promesse qu'elle t'a faite tout autant qu'elle l'est elle même. Et Luffy sait que si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Alabasta parce qu'il a ignoré tes demandes et avait guéri Nami à la place, la culpabilité la détruirait tout autant. Donc Luffy n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre soin de Nami, et ça aurait signifié prendre soin de toi. Ce qui aurait signifié s'occuper de tes problèmes d'abord. Mais Zoro sait que ce chemin aurait conduit Luffy au désastre. Et donc, Zoro étant Zoro et le second de Luffy, il aurait choisi de prendre soin de Nami pour prendre soin de toi en sauvant Nami et en sauvant ton pays et... euh... Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?''

Usopp eut un sourire gêné en se grattant la tête. Quelques moments s'écoulèrent avant que le sniper trouve les bons mots.

''Ok, disons ça comme ça. Si Nami prend soin de toi, et que Luffy prend soin de Nami,'' Usopp désigna sa gauche du menton, et Vivi se tourna sur le côté, trouvant ce que le sniper tentait de démontrer; un sabreur agacé qui donnait une claque sur la tête de son capitaine pour avoir failli à nouveau tomber par dessus bord. ''Qui prend soin de Luffy?''

**.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! ;)**

**Bisous tout le monde!**


End file.
